Truth or Dare of the characters
by elilovesthg
Summary: The Hunger Games characters get together,even some are back from the dead, to have a party. But when they have some difficulties with the party, many guests leave. To make up for it Katniss decides to have a game of truth or dare, but will it go smooth sailing or break thin ice? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How it all began

Truth or Dare…

All the tributes, mentors, and most people who were related in the 74th and 75th Hunger Games were having a party. Then, most of the food ran out and the speakers broke. Everyone was like, "WTF?" Then, Katniss, the person who organized the party, got a megaphone and yelled, "I am sorry, we are having problems so right now Peeta is baking bread, cupcakes, and whatever he can make to cover the food and Beetee is working on the speakers so we can have some music." Some people were angry so many of them left.

Five minutes later everything was under control (of course not the bread, it was in the oven). Katniss saw the number of people left and announced, "Let's play truth of dare!" Everyone agreed and got in a big circle. Katniss asked for a bottle and Haymitch gave her a bottle of beer. "Haymitch, I need an empty one," Katniss said. Haymitch took the bottle from her, opened it, and drank the whole thing, then he threw it at her.

Katniss said, "I'll go first!" She spun the bottle and it landed on Gale. "Oh, my best friend," she said mischievously.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to volunteer in the next Hunger Games"

"WHAT THE F***? You want me to die?"

"Nah, I'm just kidding"

_Whew_

"I dare you to go to anyone you want and slap their face!" He stood up and walked to President Snow. He slapped him real hard and came back to his seat laughing like a hyena. Then he spun the bottle and it landed on Cato. "Uhh. I don't really know you so… Kiss any girl you want, full on the lips with tongue for 1 minute!" Cato walked over to Clove and they started making out. Tick, tock. 1 minute passed, 2,3 then 4. Then Finnick who wanted to go on with their game yelled, "STOP!" The two broke apart and were both blushing. Then Cato got up and spun the bottle and it landed on….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Awkward

…Finnick. Cato decided to get back at him for screaming in his ear about 30 seconds ago. "Truth or Dare?" Cato asked. Finnick thought about it for a long time. "Dare," he said proudly.

"Good," Cato said, "I dare you to wear Capitol makeup and a wig!"

"Ugh!" Finnick cried.

"Effie, would you mind lending Finnick here some of your makeup, and do you have an extra wig?" Cato asked Effie."

"Done and done!" she replied happily. She handed them to Cato who handed them to Finnick and he started putting them on carelessly. Effie frowned when he looked like a circus freak, Cato laughed like a maniac. After he was done, Katniss got her camera and took a pic.

Finnick spun the bottle and it landed on Johanna. "Ahhhhh. Johanna, my ol'friend," he grinned.

"You better not do something stupid cuz I have an axe and I know how to use it!" she said back.

"Truth or dare?" Finnick asked.

"Dare," she said.

"I dare you to rate all the girls here from 1-12 based on everything like looks, skills, or whatever," Finnick said.

" Alright here goes, Glimmer:9, Clove: 10, Foxface:8, Rue:11, Katniss:10, Cashmere:10, Enobaria: 9, Wiress:6, Annie:11, Morphling:4, Seeder:7, Effie:7, and me FREAKING 12!" she announced, "Okay so let's move on." She spun the bottle and it landed on…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Never Again

Katniss. Johanna's face spread in a wide grin. "Ahh. I see that the hostess is finally getting the spotlight."

"Dare," Katniss said quickly before Johanna could say anything else.

"Someone's in a hurry…Well," she said a little hesitantly. Then she whispered in Katniss' ear. Her eyes then widened in fear. "Go on then," Johanna said mockingly.

"Gale I have something to tell you, I love you," Katniss said. Gale was happy at first but got depressed by the fact that she only said it for dare. Peeta was trying to look cool but the hurt in his eyes were obvious because he caught the hint of truth in her voice. Katniss then quietly spun the bottle and it landed on Peeta. "Peety dear, truth or dare?" Katniss asked. "Dare! Anything for you," Peeta answered confidently.

"Then can we go into another room and make out for a while?" Katniss wanted to ensure him that she was his lover.

"Of course!:D," Peeta beamed. So they went into a spare room and made out for a loooooooooong time. Gale was practically crying as he heard the sounds they were making. After a while they came back and sat down with Peeta smiling like a fool. Peeta spun it and landed on Cinna. "Truth or dare?" "Truth" "Did you prefer Katniss over me?" "No, it's just that a guy spinning around would be gay" "Oh" Cinna spun the bottle and it landed on…


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, sorry, sorry I have not updated in like a month! School and shit.**

Glimmer. "Dare!" she squealed before Cinna could say anything. "Choose any boy and go do seven minutes in heaven," said Cinna being his unusual self. "YAY!" Glimmer said happily. She grabbed Cato by the shirt and dragged him into a closet while he was stuttering, " No. But Glimmer. I have Clovey. Take Marvel instead. Let go!" Soon Glimmer dragged him in and by that time Clove was fuming. They could hear the muffled cries of Cato from the closet. Marvel was trying to hide his anger and sadness but it did not work. Then he and Clove stood up at the same time and stormed toward the closet, opened it and found Glimmer tearing off Cato's shirt with her overly decorated long nails. Clove, who bought that shirt ripped Glimmer from Cato and took out her knives that was hidden in her boots, pockets, and even a dainty little one tucked between her hair and ear. Now, Clove who was very skilled with knives started to target Glimmer. Clove never misses so she hit Glimmer in her arm so she couldn't touch Cato. Marvel, who wanted to A) protect Glimmer B) Get back at Cato C) Make Glimmer jealous, kissed Clove. Clove was filled with anger at Cato knowing he could have used his strength instead of giving in, accepted his kiss with tears streaming down her eyes. Cato got so angry that he grabbed Marvel and punched him square in the face. Clove who got even angrier screamed at Cato saying, " Oh now you use your strength! Why not Glimmer and don't say she's a girl?! You could've resisted!"

"It's all because of Cinna!" cried Cato. The four careers dashed towards the stylist and tried to attack him. Lucky him, 'cause Fire Girl stepped in protecting him and getting attacked. Gale and Peeta, both hopelessly in love with her but amazingly strong, fought for Katniss. Now, sweet dear Peeta goes Hulk when it comes to protecting Katniss, and he was able to pin down Cato and punch him just like how Katniss got punched. Johanna and Finnick jumped in saying to the Careers, "DON'T HURT OUR FRIENDS! WE DA VICTORS! DA WINNERS!" So Annie jumped in to protect her love and everyone else who had a strong connection did the same. In the end everyone was fighting except Enobaria. She got sick of this so she said at the top of her lungs, "EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING OR I'LL RIP YOUR THROUTS OUT LITERALLY!" Everyone let go of each other and sat back down, said their apologies, and got treated by Prim. Then they resumed their "joyful" game. So Glimmer spun the bottle and it landed on Finnick. She shrieked in happiness and said, " Come here Finny and kiss me" She puckered her lips while everybody muttered something like "whore" or "slut" Johanna then spoke out before anybody else saying, "Glimmer, you do not want to do that or something like before is gonna happen. You don't know Annie like us. She is a victor you know. And for Finnick, expect a tsunami + volcano + earthquake is gonna come your way" "Fine. Then just kiss Annie," she huffed. Finnick gladly accepted that dare and went right into business. He then spun it and it landed on Rue.

"I dare you to talk dirty to Cato**(I know a few fics about this and they were soo funny so I decided to add this)**," said Finnick. Clove disgusted by this scrunched up her nose. "Dirty? Ok… Umm. I'm gonna throw mud at you, then some twigs. I gonna sneeze on you and throw a banana peel at you," Rue said. There was tension in the room and then they all burst out laughing exept Cato. "She turned me into a mud cake!" he yelped. Rue spun the bottle and it landed upon…..

**Extra long chapter for the delay. I got a new laptop so more patterned uploads. Maybe I'll do one more chapter tomorrow. PM me for dares or truths. Review please and you can submit truths or dares through that too if you want! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not keeping my promise. STUPID HOMEWORK!**

Marvel. "Truth or Dare?" asked Rue.

"Truth," Marvel replied.

"Why did you kill me?" she asked

"Cause I was jealous of you," Marvel replied.

"Jealous?" Rue asked confused.

"Yeah. I mean, you got the whole country to adore your cute little face, Thresh –who hates everybody-likes you, and I saw what you did with Cato's knife," he answered.

"It was you, Rue?! And Marvel, you knew but didn't tell me I feel betrayed by you A LOT today," Cato said. Marvel and Rue just stuck their tongues at him teasingly and after realizing that they had done the same thing at the same time, they laughed. Marvel spun the bottle and it landed on Wiress. "Uh, you are a infamous victor so I shall ask, how on earth did you win?"

"Ah well, I thought of my Beetee back home, who already became a victor and was my boyfriend even before either of us won, and I," she stopped in mid sentence.

"And she held on to the thought of us as a Victor couple, married, rich, and happy. She hid and when it came to the final 2 she used my strategy of shocking him with electricity," Beetee continued for her.

"Oh, so that's why you two are so gooey eyed," Marvel said. Wiress spun the bottle and it landed on Beetee. "Beetee my love would you sing me a," Wiress once stopped again. "Song?" Beetee asked. He cleared his throat and began singing

_Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh._

_Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh._

_You ain't gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh._

_Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh._

_Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go._

_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._

_You'll see a side of love you've never known._

_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_In my head, you'll be screaming no._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah._

_Some dudes know all the right things to say._

_When it comes down to it, it's just a game._

_Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah._

_Get down to business let's skip foreplay._

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go._

_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._

_You'll see a side of love you've never known._

_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_In my head, you'll be screaming no._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head._

_Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh._

_You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on._

_She'll be screaming out when it all goes down._

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go. We can go._

_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._

_You'll see a side of love you've never known._

_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_In my head, you'll be screaming no._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_In my head, you'll be screaming more._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head._

Beetee was surprisingly a great singer and Wiress was looking at him with lovey dovey eyes. Beetee sat back down and gave a quick peck on Wiress. "Romeo and Juliet! You guys in love more than the star crossed lovers!" Johanna remarked. "Of course we are-" Beetee started when Wiress interrupted,"Married"

"WHAT?!" everyone jumped. Beetee just coolly garbed Wiress' hand and showed everyone the beautiful gold diamond encrusted ring with a big clear diamond ring on her hand and his plain gold ring on his hand. Everyone gasped at the beautiful ring. Beetee spun the bottle and it landed on….

**READ ME! READ ME! READ ME!**

**I might change the rating to M the next update cause I will be writing some inappropriate things.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to Mrs. Mellark 15, skyflower51, Amandla123, EverlakForever901, and Flordiagirl13 for encouraging me to continue the story! I will continue the story per my word. P.S. Rating will just stay at T! **

Annie. "Truth or dare?"Beetee asked.

"Dare," Annie replied.

" I swear if you make her to something bad, I'll kill you!" remarked Finnick.

"Annie, will run around outside screaming Cato is the best?" Finnick growled and Cato smirked at the dare. Annie proceeded to walk outside and run around in circles yelling "CATO IS THE BEST!" When she came back she spun the bottle and it landed on Katniss. "Truth or Dare?" Annie asked.

"Dare," Katniss replied.

"I dare you to get blueberries and pretend they're nightlock and do a skit where you pretend it's nightlock!" Annie dared. Katniss then walked to her fridge, got some "nightlocks", and went in the middle of the circle. She ate them and fell to the ground but luckily Peeta caught her. She got up and spun the bottle, and it landed on Foxface.

"Truth or Dare? Wait before that, what's your name?" Katniss asked.

"Finch. And truth," Foxface, I mean Finch replied.

"I know that you knew that those berries were nightlock, you were the smartest tribute, but why did you eat them?" Katniss asked.

"I was up against a monster and two people desperately in love, I didn't have a chance against Goliath and I felt bad for you two," Finch replied. Now it made so much more sense! She spun the bottle and it landed on…..**I CANT THINK OF ANYMORE PEOPLE FOR IT TO LAND ON! I WANTED TO POST SOMETHING LONG BUT SORRY! I'LL THINK OF MORE DARES!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Many of you probably thought I was dead. So, I decided to make a new system. For every review, I will write 1 dare. On Saturday, I'll update. Most of you wanted career drama. On with the story!**

Clove. Finch smirked and decided to cause a "little" fun. "Truth or dare?" Finch asked.

"Truth," Clove replied timidly.

"Wuss puss," Finch teased, "Chicken! Bawk! Bawk! I was scared of you for no reason!"

"I AM NOT A CHICKEN! Fine, I choose dare," Clove screamed with rage. Finch had succeeded in tricking Clove in a stupor of anger. Last time, it was drama with only the careers, this time she wanted more. "Why don't you go kiss Peety-pie?" Katniss gasped in utter shock, Gale and Glimmer looked smug, and everyone else was dumbstruck. The two stepped into the middle of the circle. They knew Katniss would personally shoot an arrow through the head of anyone who touched Peeta, and Cato would chop the head of anyone who touched his girl. As if calculating every move, Cato and Katniss grabbed their weapons and positioned them. Katniss surprised Clove by throwing her archery weapons down and grabbing one of Clove's knives, her arm around Clove's neck and knife ready to slit. Cato had gone with his original, poising his sword right next to Peeta's heart.

It seemed like Katniss and Cato's game rather than Peeta and Clove's. The two who were ready to attack glared at each other. "Touch my man and your girl gets it!" Katniss hissed.

"Just let them do the damn kiss!" Gale yelled.

"I agree with your cousin," Glimmer said, lingering at the cousin, "If lover boy dies, you always have your cousin." She chuckled darkly. Suddenly, Clove escaped Katniss' death pose and smashed her lips into Peeta's. Everyone braced, expecting the worst. Peeta was so startled, then kissed Clove back. Nobody moved. Clove put her dainty and deadly hands on Peeta's chest, and Peeta embraced her. Clove was violently yanked away from Peeta by Katniss, who first gave Peeta a quick slap then started fighting with Clove. "You bitch!" Katniss screeched. Katniss grabbed the knife she used to threaten Clove. Bows and arrows were her thing but they were useless at this point. She stabbed Clove in her arm. Clove slit Katniss on her thigh. Meanwhile, Cato had punched Peeta in the gut, while Peeta took swings to his face.

Peeta was working on giving Cato a black eye when Glimmer flung her (useless) body on Cato. "Stop! You're gonna hurt him!" Glimmer yelled.

"That's the point, now move before I hurt you too!" Peeta said in a deep voice. Peeta was having an episode. "Shit just got real," Gale laughed. When Glimmer wouldn't move, Peeta swung his arm in her direction when Marvel butted in and got hit instead. Marvel and Cato fought against Peeta. Katniss had managed to knock Clove out. Cato jumped Katniss at that point. Gale wrestled him off. As soon as Cato was off of her, Peeta swung an uppercut to Cato's jaw. Glimmer and Marvel scrambled off, not wanting to fight anymore. Cato knocked out along with his girlfriend were dragged to the guest room. Finch was in the corner, enjoying what she had done. Peeta snapped out of his darkness and looked at the bloody mess around him. "Well, since the girl is gone for now, why don't you spin, Peeta?" Finch suggested. Katniss stopped everything for a moment. She stepped over to her man, and gave him a hard slap. "Never fucking do that again, Peeta Mellark," she said. Peeta nodded and spun the bottle. It landed on…

**Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed. See you next week!**


End file.
